A tasteful bliss
by WonderousLies
Summary: -This was it. As soon as his deep onyx irises locked with my own ones, I was lost in them. It was as simple as catching a pink, cherry petal dancing on the waves of the wind- SasukexOC oneshot: Full summary inside


_When I heard the explanation of this place, it didn't sound as beautiful as it actually was. The scenery, wildlife, the view, everything. It was too good to be true, as if I was living in _

_some kind of fairytale. Then again, everything was a fairytale when he was my company. I used think of the impossible all the time, until he stepped into my life. Ever since then, my _

_heart had changed it's opinion. He was an angel that had gracefully been placed on earth to make wrong things right and bad things good. I wouldn't be surprised if he spontaneously _

_grew a halo that hovered mere inches above his head. He, was Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Simply sitting in silence, the two of us, not once exchanging glances to each other nor uttering any type of controlled conversation. I myself, started to feel a little uncomfortable _

_with this. I tried my hardest to keep a watchful eye on my surroundings, but there was only one object I wanted to look at, him. No matter how beautiful this place was, none of it _

_matched up to the beauty that was plastered upon this males face. He was like some kind of handsome hero from a movie, one that all the girls would go insane over, giving anything _

_just to spend a night with him. I considered myself immensely lucky to be his best friend, be with him almost every hour of the day and hold all of his dearest secrets._

_My cerulean auds just couldn't keep away from him, he was too perfect in every way possible. Though, I could never tell what he was thinking. His facial expression changed almost _

_every few seconds, even if it was only minor. Tilting my head innocently to the side, my auburn locks smoothly slid over my shoulder, swaying backwards and forth freely afterwards. _

_He blinked two times quite slowly. I think I had caught his attention, but it was accidental. I hated that. Seeming like a fool most of the times I had done this, I wanted the ground _

_to swallow me up and digest me into tiny partials, never seeing the world of daylight again. _

_My petite hand that was placed next to me on his side started to shiver on it's own accord as his head eased it's direction towards me. This was it. As soon as his deep onyx irises _

_locked with my own ones, I was lost in them. It was as simple as catching a pink, cherry petal dancing on the waves of the wind. Eyes being so occupied hypnotising my own, when I felt _

_a sudden weight on my hand, it took me by surprise. It was his hand. How in the world did he know about the shivering sensations in my hand? Sasuke was simply...amazing. Heart _

_pounding, face temperature rising, pulse quickening in pace, I felt as if I could wither away on the spot. Alongside the quiet gushes of the river, an unsure chuckle emitted from the _

_male's lips. Simply adorable. From that, he had caught me off guard. Sasuke leaned in towards me, making my lungs airless. There was definitely something strange that lingered _

_within his attitude tonight. A few more seconds passed. I felt my left ear now had company, I wasn't oblivious and there was no mistaking it. He was...panting....on my ear. Whether _

_this was done purposely to bring my guard down to yet another level or that it was his usual style of breathing, I had no idea. As for myself, I simply inhaled sharply, until my whole _

_stomach hurt. Never before had I been this nervous around him, but somehow, this set the mood, which matched the scenery, it all fitted together like a jigsaw. Soon, the male's _

_breath disappeared from my ear, leaving it alone once more. This young man was full of suprises and excitement, like a flower bud. _

_Now, our faces were so close the tips of our noses skimmed over each other. I could feel my pale cheeks getting adorned with light when I could feel his tender smile and breath _

_make contact with my own lips, while admiring the satin touch of his fingertips linger over my own hand. I was in heaven with the male I had admired for so long. Trying to hold myself _

_together, I never thought I'd ever see this 'tender' side to him. He himself seemed to be enjoying this. The smile he had on ever since the start was still present on his lips. Of course, _

_I wasn't brave enough to lean closer, so close that our lips had no more space left to separate them from each other. Even so, that's all I wanted right now, to kiss him. I couldn't. I _

_didn't know if he would want that, or if I would have the right to kiss someone that important. All the happiness that I had within me switched to the opposite effect, sorrow. My _

_head hung, my eyes now getting a good look at the harlequin coloured grass that was positioned beneath us. God had bestowed a great tragedy upon me. He had made me fall in love _

_with Sasuke Uchiha. Why did it have to be him? He was always good to me, lending me a helping hand when needed, as well as being great company. While my mind mysteriously _

_wondered around this criteria, the spare hand that belonged to the male placed itself under my chin, pulling it upwards gently so once again I got lost deep within his onyx eyes. They _

_felt like swirling pools, something you never wanted to escape from. It took my by surprise, yet I managed to keep my cool. My lips parted to speak to the male teen, but no words _

_managed to emit from my pink lips...._

_I soon found out why. My own lips were occupied with his. He had kissed me. I didn't protest, my body reacted on it's own, kissing him back with a strong sense of purpose. My _

_eyelids closed over my eyes as a second reaction. Nothing happened at first. We simply pressed our lips together wondering what we could do with this situation. Sasuke made the _

_first move as he seemed to like being dominant. Slipping his hand away from my chin gracefully, he snaked his arm around my waist, mirroring this movement with the other one. My _

_bottom lip began to receive numerous licks and nibbles from the male's teeth and tongue. Gathering up some courage I managed to lift my arms upwards and fasten them around his _

_slender neck while licking his own lip in return, soon following a playful bite with my pearly whites. Feeling his lips curl up into a smirk made me smile cheekily into the sweet kiss. The _

_feeling was fantastic seeing as I managed to get it off my chest. With a small 'tug' at my waist, Sasuke pulled me closer to his body, turning it in the process. It did feel quite _

_awkward kissing on an angle, but now that my body was turned in his direction, it felt allot better. My pulse remained the same as my heart beated away. I had seemed to easily avoid _

_the hard hammering of my heart in my chest. _

_Our sweet kiss was soon kicked up a notch. Sasuke once again licked my bottom lip, but also forced the tip of his tongue between my naive lips. Steadily, I parted them further, _

_giving into this effect he put on me. He tasted like sweet honey. Pushing myself even closer to him, one on my breasts gently skimmed the male's arm. This was when I realized how _

_close I really was to him. Tongues started tangling and flexing around each other as if they were dancing with each other. Sasuke made me want to melt from this now heated kiss. _

_Who new he was this good at kissing? The thought of him practising made me want to giggle. Plunging his tongue into the depths of my mouth, an accidental moan escaped from my _

_throat. Returning the moan, Sasuke soon broke the kiss, keeping his face close to mine and staring deep into my eyes once more. My eyes started glistening with tears. I had shared _

_my first kiss with the boy of my dreams. His eyes started to show concern, but I smiled alongside the tears, showing him that I was very happy and fine. Uchiha's lips opened, speaking the words "**What a tasteful bliss**"._

_They were the only words spoken and used that night. No more words needed to be said. Our actions had spoken for us. He loved me, I loved him, there was nothing else to it. The kiss that we shared will be one of our most cherished memories as we walked together home, hand in hand. My dream had come true and from that moment on, I never looked back again._


End file.
